Trini's Ranger Life? I don't know
by heavenlydragan
Summary: Trini makes a friend... Then her and the others make another friend with a green jacket... Then those friends join forces... Then they both want to destroy them... You know... Normal Power Ranger stuff...


**Chapter One – The White Cat.**

Trini was in her room, lying down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was still light out, the warmth of the sun pouring in through her window.

The young ranger was thinking about what had happened to them over the past number of weeks. Almost dying when they had found the power coins… Becoming power rangers... Her team… Her friends… Reconnecting with her family…

It had been long time since she was able to reach out and build relationships people mostly due to her moving towns three times in three years. It was because of the moving that she didn't bother, or feel the need to communicate with others. Why should she feel the need to get to know people she was just going to move away again? It was pointless…

But now, after everything that had happened to her, she was in a much better place after coming together with Jason, Billy, Kimberly and Zack. It felt good to connect with people again, especially with Kim. The both of them had created a good bond. If she ever had something on her mind, she was there for her.

Her phone then vibrated on her locker beside her and turned her head to stare at it as it slowly moved towards the edge. She reached out and grabbed it. It was Billy messaging that he was on his way over to pick her up. That's right. They had agreed to meet up this evening with the team and train.

Another noise then got her attention and she looked towards her window. Just outside, pawing the glass and looking in at her, was a white cat.

Trini immediately got up off of her bed and came over to the window to let the little feline in.

For the past few days the cat had been coming round to her house. She didn't know where it had come but the stray had landed itself here. She had tried giving it some food but had refused everything I gave it, except a small drop of milk o course.

She didn't know why, but maybe the cat was drawn to her because of what she was. Her zord was after all the sabretooth tiger.

"Hey there," she said with a smile to the cat as it dropped down from the window and onto the floor and looked up at her, meowing. "I'm actually heading out in a bit so you can't stay long," she told it and it tilted its head, meowing once again before turning and going over to jump up on top of the end of her bed. Trini followed sitting down next to the feline as it began to make itself comfortable.

"You do know if my mom sees you in here she's going to freak," Trini said to it.

The cat stared up at her closing its eyes slightly, as if it was grinning at her before opening its mouth and yawning, displaying its teeth and flexing its claws as it did so before closing it again and waging its tail.

"Yes. I do see you have claws and teeth but what she has is the voice of an Irish banshee," she mused. The cats ears perked up at that and its eyes shot open as it looked up at her. Trini found that rather odd about the cat and furrowed her brow.

"Relax," she told it, staring down at the feline with curiosity, wondering if it had actually understood her for a second. "Luckily you'll be long gone by the time you'll be able to hear it."

She had just finished what she was saying when the cat immediately jumped off the bed and darted towards the open window.

"Hey!" Trini exclaimed at the cat's sudden behaviour and watched as it launched itself up and out the window. At that exact moment there was a knock on her door. Trini turned to it as it began to open and her mother walked in.

"Billy is down stairs," she told her.

"Oh…" Trini said, raising her brows, looking back at the window where the cat had just gone. How had it known? She knew that animals had superb hearing to humans but once again she had to wonder if the cat had understood her?

Her mother followed her gaze. "Who were you talking too?" she then asked and her daughter quickly looked back at her.

"Oh. No one. Just thinking out loud," she answered.

Her mother strode towards the open window and looked outside left and right before pulling her head back in to look at Trini suspiciously."

"I promise don't have any secret boys coming over," she told her, plainly annoyed.

She still hadn't been open with her parents about herself. Maybe she never would be. One day perhaps, but not now.

"See you soon!" She said, lounging off her bed and darting out her door and down the stairs to the hallway and headed for the front door where Billy was waving at her excitedly.

"Hey Trini!"

"Come on, quick!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his van, still running, making Billy start running too.

"Why? What's happening?" he asked.

"Let's just get to the cave!" she said as they reached the front of the van, letting go of Billy and getting in at her side.

"Okay, okay!" Billy got into the driver's seat and booted up the engine and put his foot on the accelerator.

From the top of the roof the cat watched with its piercing green eyes as the two rangers drove off until the van was out of site. It sat there thinking about the best option to proceed with its mission for its master to destroy the rangers. For the moment, it just had to bide its time.

 **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Anyone got any bright ideas for green ranger casting? Want to know…**


End file.
